Interview with Robert about Edward
by iamintrigued
Summary: This is an Interview with Robert about his role as Edward. It is completely fictional with no truth to it. There are very detailed sexual scenes. Please be kind it is short but I couldn'thelp myself.


Edward Cullen VS Robert Pattinson: Not One in the Same

_Author Notes: I am having a writer's block moment. So, I thought that writing something else might calm my nerves. Do not ask me where this came from, but for some reason I cannot help but to share. This is a scene of a dream I had about a personal interview I was somehow responsible for with Robert Pattinson on his current role as Edward Cullen._

**Me:** Hey there Mr. Pattinson. Thank you so much for meeting me at my hotel for this interview. I know how very busy you must be with the filming of New Moon and all. _(Oh my Good God, he is more beautiful in real life. Heart slow down, breathe Jodi breathe.)_

**Robert:** Not a problem. I am exhausted though, do you mind if I sit?

**Me:** Sorry where are my manners. You most certainly can sit. Can I get you water or a Coke?

**Robert:** Sure, I think I'd like a Coke. Thanks.

**Me:** I'll get it. Hold on just a sec please. _(Oh, my. Act professional Jodi. He is just human after all. Don't scare the poor man away. He is attacked by enough people already. I cannot believe I am alone in a room with a God.) _

**Me:** Here you go.

**Robert:** Thanks

**Me:** So, shall we begin. I am sure you'd like to finish so you can be on your way.

**Robert:** Sure that'll be fine. Excuse me if I yawn. I am just so very tired. I haven't been sleeping that well lately.

**Me:** Okay, I am sorry about that would you like to postpone the interview until another day.

**Robert:** What? You actually would let me go without a picture or the interview. That would have to be a first. What's the catch?

**Me:** No catch, but I would never want to make anyone feel uncomfortable or unhappy about being in the same room as me. My execs would get over it. OR, they would fire me either way, I refuse to torture anyone who doesn't want to be tortured. _(Oh my there's that smile, and those eyes. Look away. Don't stare. Don't beg him not to go. Act casual.)_

**Robert:** No, I'll gladly do the interview now. You have to be the first interviewer to care more about my feelings than getting your story. That's pretty cool. So, sure shoot. First question.

**Me:** Okay, let's start with the obvious. How do you really feel about Edward Cullen, or your part as him?

**Robert:** Edward is supposed to be beautiful, one of the most beautiful men ever imagined. (Me: Yes, I have imagined him a lot.) He is perfect in almost every way. BUT, he is something supernatural. Not human; which is hard for me to focus on because I am human_. (Me: Only barely)_ So, I had to do a lot of research. _**(Me: Now all I here is blah blah blah, Good thing I am recording this.)**_

**Me:** Excuse me?

**Robert:** I said is that enough?

**Me:** Sure I am sorry I was a bit pre-occupied by one of the statements you made.

**Robert:** Which one was that?

**Me:** The one about you being human.

**Robert:** How so?

**Me:** Well, you are human. I have to agree, though many of your fans _(including me)_ think you a GOD. But, I guess I was caught up in thinking about the fact that you do actually put your pants on one leg at the time just like everyone else. You are human. You eat junk food, you tell jokes, and other things. You are just like me. We are the same. BUT, there are many exceptions to you as well that I do not think you see as the world sees them. For one, you are an actor who landed an incredible role throwing you into the spotlight of the entire world. You were so unknown to everyone that they could not relate you to any other part except Edward. So, the world became intrigued. Then, people who started out in love with Edward started looking you up to find him, and found you. You were even more a mystery to them than Edward. So, there intrigue switched to you. Next, people find out what a good musician you are, and you know how women are about musicians. You play the piano beautifully by the way, it's my favorite. However, in their search, they find you are not egocentric like most Hollywood Heart-throbs. You are actually humble, modest, shy, and a gentleman. You aren't going around sleeping with every girl that wants to jump your bones, even though you could easily. You aren't even sporting a new Hollywood actress on your hip to push your publicity through the roof. Instead, you stay out of site most of the time, which has the reverse reactions of what you wanted; I assume. Because that's makes people love you all the more. Next, you are genuinely truthful in interviews, a first I must add. You say what you think before even thinking about if it is the right thing to say. You are surprisingly hard on yourself, which all women find appealing. You are also one of the most intelligent men I have ever encountered, your vocabulary is exquisite. You read as well, which I find rather charming. Plus, you did not "diss" your old friends when fame found you. Also, you normally are one of the most humorous people I have seen. You are just you. That is what I was thinking. A little long I know, I guess I got carried away.

**Robert**: ………..

**Me:** I am sorry. Did I offend you?

**Robert:** No, I was just processing what you have said. You speak as if you know what every woman in the world is thinking. I just thought they wanted to bone me. Excuse my rudeness. I still wonder if you really feel this way or if you are just trying to build my ego so I'll give you a good interview.

**Me:** No, I know there are a few freaks out there that see you as Edward and cannot make the distinction. But, I assure you that this is exactly what the rationale women of the world are thinking. _I know it is what I think. _

_(We both blush a little)_

**Robert:** I do not know what to say. I do think anyone has every explained things to me this way. I need time to process this for a minute.

**Me:** Sure take your time. I will go into the bedroom for a few. I have to make a phone call anyway.

A few minutes later….

Slowly I walk back into the den of my suite fully expecting to see him there with all his perfection waiting to answer my statement with a comment or question. But, to my surprise he was a sleep.

Oh my God, what do I do now? Robert "fucking" Pattinson is asleep on my sofa. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Should I wake him or let him sleep? Does he have somewhere else to be anytime soon? He looks so tired I do not want to disturb him, but I do not want him to wake up and be mad that I let him over sleep for something important. Well, first let me just get a little closer and look at him, if only for a minute.

He looks so pure, so sweet, but in a bad boy since of the word. He truly does have remarkable bone structure, and getting up closer doesn't make him more unattractive it only makes him more perfectly assembled. Ut Oh, his shirt is unbuttoned more than it should be. His chest is so well anyway, think professionally. God, that is hard with this sex god asleep on my sofa. AND, to think he once said in an interview he was a bad kisser. That's impossible to believe with those luscious lips. If only just for a second I could touch them ever so gently with mine. What I would give if only for a second that he would want me as much as I wanted him right now. Not because of his career or because of his fame, but simple because now that I have met him he is all those things I thought. He is genuine and kind and humble. He really doesn't see just how great he is. Oh well, I must end this perfect moment in my life and wake him.

So, I gently kneel down beside him, my knees on the floor. I place my hand on his shoulder. (oh my, he feels so warm and desirable) I shake very gently to wake him. Then, I say, "Robert, Mr. Pattinson, Would you like to sleep longer or do you need to go somewhere?" He was startled I could tell but he did not jump straight up. Instead, he leaned up on one arm and softly said, "I am so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was thinking about what you said, really thinking about it and I guess I dozed off."

"That's okay. You are welcome…" I replied. But, he cut me off.

"Wait, I want to ask you something.", he says with a slight unease to his request.

"Sure, shoot; anything." I assure him, knowing that I could deny him nothing.

"Do you feel about me the way you say all of those other women feel about me or is that just a theory."

His question throws me off guard a little. Does he want to know because I scared him? Does he think I am a freak fan like the rest? Oh well, he's been so honest. I might as well be honest too. So I responds with a question of my own, "If I tell you, will you honestly answer one of my questions?"

"Sure. But you first."

"Yes, Yes I do feel that way. I only really stated my feelings, but I know other women have to feel the same way. Now, for my question, in an old interview you stated that you believed in love at first sight. You know, you said, sure I believe that you could be walking down the street and see a girl and instantly be in love with her. Do you really believe that, or was that just to make your fans drool?"

He sighs at my question. Then, sits for a while which makes me a little uneasy. I do not like being this close to him. My urge to reach out and touch him is almost uncontrollable.

Then, he finally speaks. "Yes, I think I do. But, I am not sure if love would be the right word. Maybe intrigued and blindsided with wonder, would be more correct. But, now I have one more question for you."

"yes?" I say with a little hesitation at what he might be going to ask me now. Scared that he might say why are you still sitting her on the floor staring at me, you freak? But to my shock and amazement, he inched even closer. Now I couldn't breathe. I gasp in from his movement. He looked puzzled.

"Are you Okay?"

"ye..ye..yes, I think so. I'm little dizzy that's all."

He really looked concerned, but I smiled and he seemed content that I was okay. The crooked little smile he gave made me realize he had just figured out what was wrong with me, if the blood rushing to my face wasn't enough of a give away. He started laughing under his breath.

"Shut up. It isn't funny. You do not know how intoxicating it is to be beside someone like you. I mean, you're just so damn sexy, for lack of a better word."

Now, he was blushing. Ha. I got back just a little dignity.

"Anyway, didn't you have a question?"

"Yes, but I think you already answered it for me."

Now I was really confused, and he was still way too close for me to think straight. But, I really didn't have time to respond anyway because in a sudden shock of exotic and erotic sensation I felt him getting impossibly close up and personal with my space. My heart started rushing, my head was spinning, but I couldn't- no wouldn't- move. Then, it happened. He lent in and his soft precious luscious lips touched mine. I jumped back in shock.

He seemed surprised but looked embarrassed.

"I am so sorry was that out of line. I just thought with all the "sexy"…"

But I didn't let him finish, instead I leaned by in and melted into his lips again. His taste was like melted chocolate swirling around in my mouth. Every nerve in my body longed for more. I could not stop myself. And,he didn't seem to want me too. So, we continued. I slowly grabbed the back of his wild tantalizing hair and then felt his hand on the small of back. I was sure I was already in multiple orgasm mode before we even hit the floor. He was ever so light pressing into me as he lay me down. I could not stop myself. I pulled his hair ever so slightly but with enough force to roll him over so I could be in control and on top. He didn't seem to mind. His moan was not one of pain, but genuine pleasure.

Then, slowly I built up my courage and entertained the thought of how far he would let me take this dream I was most involved in, how could I go? So, I venture away from his lips, though it was painful. His taste was addictive. I slowly kissed his chin, then his neck, slowly ever so slowly made my way around to his ear. I carefully placed the lobe of his ear into my mouth and sucked, not biting, not nibbling but sucking just for a second. Next I returned my attention to his neck. His hands were still on my back but when I did this they dropped as if he could do nothing but lay and soak up the eruption that was building. I next placed one hand on the floor beside him to steady myself while the other rubbed his chest. He was so soft, so inviting. What had come over me? I wasn't like this; I never lost control. Oh well, it's a dream. I might as well go with it. So, I seductively started kissing my way down his chest stopping at his belly button to circle it with my tongue. The whole while using my free hand to undo his belt and his button and then at last his zipper, next I did the unimaginable. I slid my hand ever so cautiously onto his manhood. I don't know what I had expected but I was I pleased at what I found. He obviously was as well. Next, I could stand it no longer. I let my tongue wrap around his very being. It was a sweet salty taste that begged for more. I slowly slid up and down with my hand and mouth bounded together as if their movements were in synchronization. He must have really been thrown for a loop by this because he tried to jump but could do nothing but lie in utter amazement at the pleasure that ran throughout his body. However, you could tell he had plans for me as well. He grabbed me by the back of the neck and guided my movements to meet his every demand. I obeyed with every sensation in my body coming to full points of sexual eruption. I almost felt faint at the touch of his hands. After a while, I decided that he must be in good control because I was sure I already had at least 3 orgasms myself but he was in total control. Anyway, after a while, he pulled the back of my neck ever so gently back up into his full pouty lips. I was then over taken by his motions. They were like a mountain lion guiding his prey to where he wanted to attack. Then, in a few swift seconds I was up in his arms moving toward the bedroom. He gently laid me down, never removing his sensual lips from mine. He then slowly began to return the favor. I would detail the event but I was so intoxicated and lost within myself that there is no hope of describing the sensations of that experience. However, before I started screaming loud enough that the room next door complained his put his hand over my mouth. I took his first two fingers into my mouth and began to suck with such intensity that he could no longer continue. He worked his way up my stomach, his hand on by breast rubbing in such a way that all I could do was pant and moan with a yearning so intense he could tell what I was begging for. All that I could fathom was a very quite and tender, "Please, now." He knew instantly what I wanted. He must have wanted it just as badly. He slid up onto me like a snake crossing the desert. He was so gentle, so tender, then as if it we were meant to be or bodies became one. They molded together like two old gears that had been lost for years from one another. We were a unit. And, it was good. He slid into me with a gentleness that filled me literally to the brim. I could feel the orgasm as it approached, much too fast for me. He definitely knew what he was doing. He moved almost effortlessly. I moved with him in a way that made him moan as well. We fit so perfectly together that it was scary. It was like we could read each other's thoughts and knew right what the other wanted, and so we gave it to them. Once I had felt that my multiple orgasms were under control, I felt sure that I could take control for a whole. So, I flipped him over never allowing him to leave my body. I was on top now. I could actually open my eyes for the first time since we began. God, he really was beautiful. I rode his manhood like I would have a horse bareback trotting through the woods. He was engrossed in the attention I gave my every move. Looking at his face, I could tell he was getting close. Our final climax was building. I could feel him actually growing inside me, which gave way to a new flood of orgasmic sensations. I have never been as into a feeling as I was right now. We both erupted with such tension and intensity that I collapsed into his embrace. It was magical. But, I was tormented by the fact that it was over. What now?

But, he didn't move from his embrace. He gently kissed my cheek and grabbed me by the waste. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me; his stomach to my back. We lay there for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. I then got up the nerve to ask. "Are we gonna finish the interview now?" He laughed whole heartedly. I joined him of course. He kissed my lips as if to shut me up. Then, said, "In the morning after breakfast." I was shocked and pleased at the same time. He was staying then. Next, he said, "Sleep now, questions later. I told you I was exhausted before. Now I am just dead tired." So I lay there not able to sleep listening to him quietly snore. It was so cute.

Somewhere in the night I must have fallen asleep as well because the next thing I knew I heard the most beautiful music I have ever heard in my life coming from the Baby Grand in the den of my suite. I slowly slid on my robe, and I went to see who was playing; hacking all of last night up to a wonderful dream. But, there he was in the flesh playing the piano in my room. I was weak kneed and drunk. So, I stumbled my way over to his back wrapping my arms around his waist, kissing his neck ever so softly. He continued to play. (Oh, he was gonna be like that was he.) So I slowly, creeping almost, worked my hand around to his inner thigh and started working my way up, when… Thrown off guard I was up against the piano with such passion erupting in me that I couldn't think how to breathe. Last night I only thought I knew paradise. This new repeated sensation of the experience was grander yet. I couldn't describe the pleasure if I tried. Hours later we lay on the sofa in the den. How we got from the piano to the floor to the sofa is still a heavenly blur, but there we lay, when all of a sudden he said, "So I guess the interview is over."

"Yeah, I am sure you have things to do. I'll just read some old interviews and make something up."

"Oh, you don't intend to include today's session."

"No, I think I'll keep that interview to myself." We both smiled. I moved in a way demonstrating that I would get up so he could get dressed; the whole while feeling a bit sad at the fact that this issue of my dream was over. BUT, he grabbed me tighter in his embrace. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I thought you had to leave."

"I do but I want to say something first."

"Yes"

"I am not the kind of person to do this at let it go."

"What do you mean?"

"I will not let this be the end."

Oh my God, dreams do come true.

"So, what do wish mighty master?"

"I'm not playing..", he sounded serious this time. "I want to see you again."

I know he didn't think I was going to argue with that logic. "All you have to do, love, is tell me when and where. I will be there, your willing servant at your beckon call."

We laugh again but I feel the most intense emotions inside me. I was truly the luckiest person alive.

Interview over!!!!


End file.
